


under the stars there shines one light

by thefaceofno



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, Fanart Included, Nonbinary Character, Other, nonbinary bahorel, nonbinary courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaceofno/pseuds/thefaceofno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "College roommates AU" except I didn't follow the rest of the prompt at all because I drew a thing then wrote this thing for the thing I drew. This is just a soppy as heck roommates AU feat. nonbinary Courfeyrac!</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the stars there shines one light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesgledemeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesgledemeaux/gifts).



> title from i belong to you - caro emerald

 “Is this a bed? It’s more like a plank of wood.”

“A bench...”

Enjolras poked the mattress. “It’s about as soft as a plank of wood, too.”

Courfeyrac made a high pitched groaning noise. “Can I sleep in your bed? That’s about double the thickness of this one.”

Enjolras laughed at them. “I guilted my parents into getting me a single so I wouldn’t be kept awake by someone breathing all night, and we both know you’re a cuddler.”

Courfeyrac pouted. “Touchy.”

“You’re gonna tell your roommate you’re nonbinary?”

“That came out of nowhere.”

Enjolras raised his eyebrow at Courfeyrac.

“I think so. Depends on whether he’s a dudebro.”

“ _Fuck,”_ someone hissed from the doorway. Enjolras and Courfeyrac turned to look at the person, about 6”2’, Indian, with black framed glasses, the sides of their head shaved and sporting a chin full of scruff, rubbing their forehead and squinting into the room.

“Sebastien Courfeyrac? I’m your roommate, Combeferre.”

“Did you just bump your head?”

Combeferre’s cheeks went a little darker.

“This is the right room? I walked into one on the floor below, and they didn’t look very happy to see me.”

“Did you hit your head on that doorframe, too?”

Courfeyrac hit Enjolras and addressed Combeferre. “I’m Courfeyrac, this is Enjolras. We both have first names, but they suck.”

Combeferre grinned, and Courfeyrac’s breath caught in their throat. “I’m Henri Combeferre, but please just call me Combeferre.” He moved into the room, taking the unclaimed bed and raising an eyebrow at the ruler Courfeyrac had put across their mattress.

“What are you taking?” Enjolras asked, scrutinising Combeferre.

“Well I’m in the upper sixth, but my roommate switched colleges over the summer. I’m taking Chemistry, Biology, Maths and Philosophy if I can cope with four A-levels.” He shot them a self deprecating grin. “I want to go into medicine, and try and change things for people needing expensive medical care who can’t afford to go private.”

Courfeyrac could see the hearts in Enjolras’ eyes.

“What about you?”

“We’re both taking our A2s, as well. I’m taking Law, Linguistics and Ancient History.” Courfeyrac smirked.

“Ancient history? I didn’t know they had that course here! I really wanted to take it!” Combeferre said, “You’ll have to tell me everything about that course, it sounds so interesting!”

Enjolras cleared his throat. “I’m taking Law, Politics, Maths and Sociology.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Change the world.”

Courfeyrac snorted. Combeferre grinned. “What field?”

“I’ve been thinking about the board of education, but I’m mostly undecided.”

Combeferre grinned. “I like you.”

“I’m non-binary.” Courfeyrac blurted. Enjolras sent them a questioning look. “If I didn’t say it now, I wasn’t gonna say it.”

Combeferre smiled at them. “Don’t worry, do you prefer they/them pronouns?”

“Please.”

“Okay. Enjolras, do you prefer he/his?”

“Yeah. I’m aromantic asexual, though.”

Combeferre laughed delightedly, and Courfeyrac shot Enjolras a confused look.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’ve never met anyone who’d be less likely to judge me for being greyromantic pansexual, and Indian. It’s nice to know that I’m accepted somewhere.”

Courfeyrac grinned. “You’re always accepted with us, and you should meet the rest of the merry gang.”

Enjolras snorted. “We’re called Les Amis de l’ABC.”

“Friends of the underdog?”

“You speak French?”

“Spanish, and Bengali, but I studied Latin, and French is like a mix of English and Latin.”

Courfeyrac pretty much swooned. Later on, Enjolras teased them, but Courfeyrac teased back about Enjolras’ massive squish on Combeferre. Courfeyrac hadn’t seen Enjolras blush that much since they were first introduced, except for when he first met Feuilly.

 

 

 

“You should ask them out.”

“What?”

Enjolras sat next to where Combeferre was reclining on a sofa, his nose buried in a book, but his eyes straying to where Courfeyrac and Bahorel were playing an unnecessarily violent game of scrabble.

“You’re staring at them.”

“No I’m not, I’m reading.”

In truth, Combeferre had never felt such strong romantic attraction to anyone before, and it was throwing him off his game. He’d wake up and Courfeyrac would be the first face he saw, still sleeping and looking uncomfortable twisted on their side, snuffling quietly into the pillows. He hadn’t realised how much he loved having Courfeyrac’s face as the first thing he saw when he woke up until they’d parted ways over winter break, and instead, Combeferre had been waking up and immediately checking his snapchat, so that Courfeyrac’s face would be the first face he saw. Every time he made Courfeyrac laugh, his chest tightened with pride and something _else_ that made him want to gather Courfeyrac to him and spend a while just _together._

He’d never felt like this, and never done anything like a relationship before, and it was scaring him, but he just couldn’t stop watching Courfeyrac.

It didn’t help that Courfeyrac was pretty damn attractive, anyway. Every time they leaned over to punch Bahorel in cir shoulder, the shirt they were wearing stretched across their shoulders, and rode up to show their lower back and their ass looked _great_ in those jeans.

“Really.”

Combeferre tore his eyes from Courfeyrac’s shoulders again, to focus on his book and reply disparagingly to Enjolras.

“Definitely.”

“I’ll leave you to your _reading,_ but you should ask them out.”

Combeferre stood abrubtly, making Bahorel and Courfeyrac stop grabbing at each others arms and turn to look at him. Combeferre just grabbed Enjolras’ arm and pulled him out the common room.

“Are they attracted to me?”

Enjolras raised his eyebrow.

“They never told me what their orientation is!”

Enjolras raised both eyebrows. “So you let that stop you?”

“I’ve never been this attracted to anyone before, Enjolras. It’s a bit nerve wracking.”

“They’re panromantic, and they say they’re ‘homosexual,’ but they mean they’re attracted to dmab people.”

“But are they attracted to _me?”_

“Combeferre. You idiot. Of course they are, have you not seen the way they look at you?”

“But they don’t flirt with me?” Combeferre’s throat tightened uncomfortably. He’d seen Courfeyrac flirt with anyone and everyone, mostly jokingly.

“They’re nervous. You need to talk to them about this, okay. All I can say is that they are definitely attracted to you.”

Combeferre nodded. “Thanks Enjolras.”

 

 

 

Courfeyrac groaned and flopped onto their bed. “This bed is the absolute worst bed I have ever slept on, no exceptions. If it was only a little bit wider, I could actually sleep, but instead I’m just all,” they thrashed, turning onto their side and dramatically throwing their arms out. “cramped.”

Combeferre, who was watching over his glasses with a vaguely amused expression on his face, stood. “We can push our beds together.”

Courfeyrac pulled their head up to look at Combeferre. “What, really?”

“Yeah, we’ll have to share, but I know you’re a hugger so if you don’t mind?”

Courfeyrac’s grin looked like it was splitting their face in half. “Oh my god, _yes!_ Combeferre, you are a godsend.”

Combeferre blushed so dark that it actually showed up on his face. “You’re welcome. I sleep better when I’m hugging someone,” _you_ , he translated in his head, “anyway.”

 

 

 

The next morning, a Saturday, Combeferre woke before Courfeyrac as per usual. He looked down at where they were burrowed into his chest, looking the most peaceful he had ever seen them in this bed. He remembered the only other time they slept together, in Courfeyrac’s childhood bedroom when he went to visit them over the holidays. He let his head fall back, and smoothed his hand up Courfeyrac’s back, letting the feelings of affection rush over him.

Courfeyrac made a small noise into his chest and curled up tighter.

The amount of affection Combeferre had for them swelled up and lodged in his throat. He pressed a kiss into their curls, just as they woke up, and they looked at him questioningly.

Combeferre smiled at them. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Courfeyrac hummed an affirmative, happily burrowing into Combeferre’s neck.

“Was that a yes?”

Courfeyrac lifted their head and nodded at Combeferre, gently pressing a kiss onto his lips. Combeferre grinned and a laugh choked its way out of his mouth.

“Can I take a selfie?”

Courfeyrac laughed at him. “I thought I’d be asking that.”

Combeferre pressed his hand onto Courfeyrac’s back, unable to get the smile off his face, and took a selfie.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SI SO RUSHED AND NOT BETA READ I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME  
> please tell me if i've made spelling/grammar/pronoun mistakes thanx
> 
> &&I will post the art on tumblr after the reveals (:


End file.
